Don't Worry
|artist = ft. |year = 2015 |dlc = January 26, 2017 (JDU) January 30, 2017 (NOW) |mode = Duet |dg = / |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 3 |nosm = |mc = |pc = / |gc = / |lc = Cyan |mashup = |alt = |pictos = |kcal = |dura = |nowc = DontWorryMadcon |audio = |choreo = |perf = Jerky Jessy (P1) Alexinho Mougeolle (P2) }}"Don’t Worry" by Madcon ft. Ray Dalton is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancers The dancers are two men who are wearing space-like clothing. P1 P1 has tall bumpy top hair. He wears a pair of sunglasses, a red necklace, a silver suit with orange bracelets, a black watch, and a pair of silver shoes. P2 P2 has short black hair. He wears a pair of shades, a gold suit with purple bracelets, a black watch, and a pair of gold shoes. Dontworrymadcon coach 1.png|P1 Dontworrymadcon coach 2.png|P2 Background The background begins in a black room with five doors, which open to different backgrounds. It then burns out to an array of backgrounds from previous songs in the series. Each returning background gets a brief, altered color tone. Reused backgrounds (No repeats) *''Holding Out for a Hero'' *''You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)'' *''Starships'' *''What Is Love'' *''Cake By The Ocean'' *''I Gotta Feeling'' *''Dragostea Din Tei'' *''Let's Groove'' *''Gangnam Style'' *''Oishii Oishii'' *''Only You (And You Alone)'' *''Don't Stop Me Now'' *''Uptown Funk'' *''Wherever I Go'' *''What is Love'' (Car Version) *''When The Rain Begins To Fall'' *''She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)'' *''Born This Way'' *''Love Is All'' Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Kneel down as if you are going to ask for someone in marriage, then stretch your hands forward and shake them and your right leg up and down. Themagold sh gold.png|All Gold Moves Trivia *''Don’t Worry'' is the second track to feature Ray Dalton, after Can’t Hold Us. *This song was first confirmed by @just_dance_nl on Instagram. However, the post confirming this song was deleted days after it was posted.File:ProofDW.png *Backgrounds from previous tracks in the series are used for this routine's background. This was also the case with the Panda version of Don’t Stop Me Now and Rock Lobster. *P1 uses the sunglasses from P2 of Let's Groove. *''"Dirty"'' and "s**t" are censored. *During the first part of the bridge, the coaches are seated in the car seen in the car version of What Is Love. *The audio in the YouTube official preview is slightly off-sync.https://youtube.com/watch?v=j6WjuwN-p1M *As of Janaury 31st, 2017, Don't Worry does not appear in the list of songs that are released in ''Just Dance Now'' through the link http://api.justdancenow.com/v1/songs/published, although it was actually released the day before. *When the song was first added to along with the Remastered Version of Chiwawa, the routines did not have the "NEW" indicators, and the routines were only accessible through the Recommended section. **This error is still not fixed as of January 31, 2017, despite the issues being fixed for the Remastered Version of Chiwawa. Gallery DontWorryMadcon_Cover_Generic.png|''Don’t Worry'' DontWorryMadconP1Ava.png|P1’s avatar ProofDW.png|Proof Videos Madcon - Don't Worry feat. Ray Dalton (Official Video) Don’t Worry - Just Dance 2016 Don’t Worry - Just Dance 2017 References Site Navigation